1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for entering an input signal in an electronic device using an optical pointer.
2. Description of the Background
Electronic devices such as mobile communication devices may be able to perform several functions and operations such as, for example, a voice calling function, a music playback function, an image capturing function (e.g., camera), and gaming functions.
A touch screen may be used as a display unit and/or an input unit in several electronic devices. Touch screens may offer a much more intuitive, user-friendly interface to a user of the electronic device. A conventional electronic device with a touch screen may, however, have a shortcoming in that the user has to directly touch a surface of the touch screen to manipulate the electronic device. For example, an input technique in a conventional electronic device may always require a user's touch on the touch screen.